Unfinished Business
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: Lita and Trish – one of the most memorable feuds in WWE history. One that lasted even through their daughters, Alex and Taryn, who were once best friends…until a simple, friendly sleepover got in the way, and flames grew in their eyes.
1. The Sleepover That Started It All

Unfinished Business

Summary: Lita and Trish – one of the most memorable feuds in WWE history. One that lasted even through their daughters, Alex and Taryn, who were once best friends…until a simple, friendly sleepover got in the way, and flames grew in their eyes. Is a WWE match between the two for the Women's title the only thing that can stop this feud, or will it go on and on till death? RnR to find out!

Disclaimer: I own Alex, Taryn, Haylie, and any other character you haven't heard of. The rest are owned by the WWE.

A/N: Christian is Taryn's dad. That's where her last name, Reso, came from. When her dad left, Trish changed her last name back to Stratus, but because Taryn was born to both of them she kept her dad's last name. Make sense? Good!

Chapter 1 – The Sleepover That Started it All

"Mom!" Alex yelled. "Are you going to drive me to school, or not!"

She was standing by the front door of their luxurious mansion, tapping her foot impatiently, as Amy came running down the stairs.

"Alex, I am coming, honey. Chill. Go get in the car, while I go grab myself a coffee!"

Alexis Christine Hardy, otherwise known as Alex was 13. She was just another typical teenager - she had a lot of friends, and was popular. Not for being the daughter of professional wrestlers, but because of her caring, and sensitive personality.

As she sat in the car, waiting for her mom to drive her to school, she got a phone call from her best friend, Taryn Reso.

"Hello?"

"Hey Girlie! Whatcha doin?" Taryn was really perky, and always made Alex smile.

"I'm just waiting in the car for my mom. Why are you calling me? I am like, 5 minutes from seeing you in homeroom!"

"I couldn't help it! I am sooo excited! I have two really great things that happened to me today!" she squealed again, and Alex actually had to hold her cell phone away from her ear so Taryn wouldn't blow out her eardrums.

"Already? Two 'great' things happened to you already? It isn't even 8:00!"

"Well, first, you know that high schooler, Scott, that goes to my bus stop before me? Well, he asked me out this morning before he got on his bus! I came out a little earlier to talk to him, and he asked me from his bus before it pulled away!"

"Oh my gosh, what did you say?" Alex looked up and saw her mom run out of the house, and get into the car. They immediately drove away.

"I said yes, you ditz! Duh! But don't tell my mom. You know I am not allowed to date until I am 15…" The two girls started to laugh.

"I won't."

"And the other thing was that my mom said I could have a sleepover for my birthday tomorrow, since it _is_ Saturday, and you are invited! This will give our moms _finally_ a chance to meet!" Taryn said with an exasperated sigh.

"I know, it's like fate. They were never destined to meet each other or something!"

"Ever since my dad left us, though, my mom has been somewhat down in the dumps, and hasn't let me go anywhere…"

"Hey…sorry you had to bring that up…"

"It's no biggie, I'm over that loser. But I have to go now. My bus is here. Bye!" and with that she hung up. This gave Alex a chance to ask her mom.

"Mommy dearest that I love so much…"

But she was cut off. "What do you want?"

"I want to go to Taryn's sleepover tomorrow night. You and her mom haven't met yet, and this would be a great opportunity! Also, I can have fun in the process…What more could you want?"

"Ooh, I want to make you stay home instead of going, so you can suffer!" She laughed.

"I'm not kidding! Please?"

"Fine…you can go. I am really anxious to meet her mom." Amy smiled back at her, and they continued the short drive to Alex's school.

NEXT DAY – THE SLEEPOVER

"Alex! You're here!" Taryn screamed, and ran towards Alex. She had just gotten out of her minivan, and her mom was slowly making her way out as well. The two 8th graders hugged for a brief moment, before Amy approached them, very slowly. She was staring at Taryn, and as soon as she realized what she was doing, she looked around, looking for her mom.

"Mom, this is Taryn Reso, Tare this is my wonderful mommy who let me come!"

Once Taryn's full name was mentioned, Amy's face paled, and Alex's voice faded away. Trish Stratus, Taryn's mother, walked out the front door, with a smile on her face. That smile soon faded, and the two mothers were stopped dead in their tracks glaring at each other.

"Mrs. Hardy? Why are you and my mother staring at each other? Do you know each other or something?" Taryn and Alex were beginning to get scared, seeing as though Amy's and Trish's noses were only inches apart, and the look in their eyes could have killed.

Alex and Taryn were just staring at the two women, when Haylie Orton, Randy and Stacy's daughter walked out the door of the house. "Haylie, come here!" Taryn begged. Haylie, looking very confused, raked a hand through her blonde hair as she slowly stepped out of the 3 story mansion. She also stared at the two mothers on her way to her friends.

The girls just stood there. Alex was about to speak up, and break the two moms apart, but Trish spoke up first.

"Alex, Taryn, Haylie…go inside please. Alex's _mother _and I have some unfinished business to handle…" The girls nodded and ran to the front door, and closed it.

"Don't you dare tell my daughter what to do…"

"My house, my rules." Trish stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

They stared into each other's eyes, as if trying to stare down the devil. Amy and Trish were just about to throw some punches, but what they didn't know was that Haylie, Taryn, and Alex were watching them from the front porch.

"Mom! Mrs. Hardy! Stop! What is going on with you two?" Taryn screamed running at them.

"We'll finish this later." Amy whispered to Trish. "Alex! Let's go! We're going home!"

"What! We can't! Just because you have issues with Taryn's mom doesn't mean anything! Taryn and I are best friends, and really wanted to go to this sleepover! It's not fair, mommy!"

Everyone just stood in silence. "Fine…you can stay. But if anything goes wrong, and if anything happens, don't hesitate to call. And Patricia, if _anything_ at all happens to my daughter, I will personally hold you accountable." After she gave Alex a big hug and kiss, she walked to her car without looking back, and drove away.

Meanwhile, at the house, everyone had just gone inside, and the sleepover that started it all had just begun.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hey guys, my mom just went to bed so we have to keep it down now." Taryn said as she was walking down the stairs to the luxurious basement. Haylie and Alex were already down there, pigging out on chips.

"So, what was up with your moms earlier? It kinda freaked me out…I have never in my life seen your moms like that. And I have seen both of them thousands of times!" Haylie said. She was very tall, and thin, with long blonde hair, with the curiosity of her father, and the sweet, caring personality of her mother.

"I don't know…whatever it was, it was really deep. Maybe we should talk about their pasts that we know of, and try to find out what happened. It is killing me! I really want to know." She raked a hand through her brown locks, and sighed.

"Well, they could have met while my mom was touring. Your mom could have been a fan or something…" Taryn said, playing with her dirty blonde hair.

"A fan? Touring? Was your mom a singer or something?" Alex questioned.

"Guys, I am gonna go to the bathroom, fill me in on what you find out when I get back!" Haylie walked off.

"No, my mom, and dad, actually, were professional wrestlers. I don't really like to talk about it because my mom said it was rough time for her, and I don't want anyone to judge me by thinking I am bragging or something.

"Are you kidding? My parents were professional wrestlers, too! Haylie's parents as well! I'm sure you already knew that, because you said your mom talked to Mr. Orton when he dropped Haylie off. But man…that's scary! Haylie's parents, my parents, AND your parents. Maybe they all worked together in the WWE! That is so cool, Tare! How come you never told me before?"

"Like I said, it isn't just something I would bring up all of a sudden. Then people would think I was bragging."

"Whoa. This is so scary, but also totally awesome! Lets look them up online, or something. If they were famous at one point, then they should be on there!"

"Great idea!"

While they were looking them up, Haylie came back, and was filled in.

"Bingo…Says here that WWE wrestlers, Amy Dumas, otherwise known as Lita, and Trish Stratus had a very intense relationship. They were once friends, but ended up mortal enemies. The final straw that broke the camel's back, was when Lita was forced into marrying the monster, Kane, and was soon impregnated by him. Trish constantly made jokes, and during their 'wedding,' Trish crashed the party, and the two got into a fight. Their constant need for the Women's Championship, and their competitive spirits drove them over the edge." Alex read. Taryn and Haylie listened with great interest, and Taryn had a growing hatred towards her mother.

Alex read on, until the article was finished, and then turned her tear-filled eyes to the other girls.

"I don't even believe it…My own mother…" Taryn said with disbelief.

"I never knew your mom could be so mean! She must be a really cold hearted person to do something like that!" Alex exclaimed. Taryn stared at her.

"Hey, Alex, don't talk about my mom like that! It said later on in the article that Amy started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it, Tare. What your mom did was really cruel."

"Oh, shut up, you two!" Haylie cried out.

"Stay out of this, Haylie." Taryn commanded.

"Alex, you have no frickin' right to talk about her like that!"

"Oh, and you have the right to talk about mine?"

"About your mom being a slut? A whore? A freak? Oh, yeah…that's where you get it from…"

"Shut up, Taryn! Before I knock those teeth right out of your trashy mouth!"

"Make me, beyotch."

And that was it. Alex lunged at her. Hair mixed together, fists were thrown, noses started to bleed, and Trish watched it all from the stairs. After a minute of trying to pull the two apart, Haylie yelled for Trish. Trish came towards them, and pulled the two apart. Haylie held Alex, and Trish held Taryn. Taryn had scratches everywhere, and a bite mark on her wrist. Alex had a bloody nose, with scratches.

"Girls! What the hell happened here? Alex, explain your self!"

"It wasn't my fault, Mrs. Stratus, Taryn started it."

"Now how come I don't believe that…After all, you are your mother's daughter!" The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Alex, I think you should leave. I'm sorry Haylie, but you too."

"I would rather die than stay here any longer. Oh, and by the way, Taryn is dating a high schooler. His name is Scott Richards. She sees him every morning at the bus stop." Taryn stared at her with hatred and disbelief. As Alex packed her stuff, she called her mom from her cell phone. Haylie started to pack too, and told her mom she would be staying at Alex's house.

"Why are you going over there? I thought you were staying at Taryn's?" Stacy questioned.

"I was…But then Alex and Taryn got into a fight. You know how Alex's mom is one of your best friends, and went by the name Lita? Well…Taryn's mom is Trish Stratus. We looked them up on the internet, and then they started arguing over whose fault the fight between their moms was. Taryn is upstairs with her mom now, and me and Alex are packing."

"Trish Stratus? Oh man…did they meet when Alex was dropped off?"

"Yep…"

"Oh my goodness…Does Amy know you are staying over there…?"

"Alex asked her, yeah. And she said that's fine. She wants to hear two opinions about this thing, and doesn't want our night ruined because of Mrs. Stratus and Taryn."

"Oh, I see…well, I have to go see what's wrong with Kimmie and Carly. You know how 7 year old twins are. Always getting hurt…"

"Yeah I know…Love you, mommy! Tell my sisters I said goodnight, and that I love them. And daddy too!"

"Okay hun. Bye."

Haylie hung up her pink cell phone, and asked Alex if she was ready.

"Yep, you?"

"Yep…Come with me to the bathroom, you need to put pressure on your nose. Once I am done helping you get cleaned up we will go outside and wait for your mom, okay?"

"Okay…thanks Haylie. Now I really know who my best friend is…" Haylie blushed.

"Thanks, Lex. I do too…"


	2. The Troubles in Between

Unfinished Business – Part 2

The Troubles in Between

It was a clear, bright sunny morning, and Alex Hardy was feeling unimaginably excited. This was the best she had felt in years. She was 21 today. High school had been rough for her, and college was a major issue in her household. She often recalled the night she talked to her parents about it, and shuddered at the mere memory.

_"Alex, dinner is ready!" Matt called. Amy was in the kitchen, wiping off 5 year old Sammy's hands. A year after the fight at the sleepover, Amy had another little boy, Sam. Alex absolutely adored him, and insisted on taking him almost everywhere she went. It looked as though Sam belonged to her, and not Amy._

_Once the table was set, and everyone was sitting down, Alex decided to break the news._

_"Mom, Dad, I have some news to tell you…And you aren't going to like it…" She said rather slowly._

_"Go ahead Lex…How bad can it be? As long as you're not pregnant or dying, then I am happy…" Matt said. Amy and Sam chuckled a little bit._

_"It's serious…I…I'm not going to college." There. It was said._

_"Wait…What?" Amy said is disbelief. The room was dead quiet._

"_Alexis Christine Hardy, what the hell are you thinking?" Matt demanded._

"_Daddy, please. Don't make a big deal over this! Okay?" Alex screamed._

"_Sam, please go up to your room…" Amy said quietly._

"_But…"_

"_NOW, Sam…" The little boy frowned and walked up the stairs to his room, well…more like to the top of the stairs so he could still hear._

"_Mommy, tell him! Tell him it is my decision, and that is that!" She pleaded. Amy kept quiet._

"_Alex, don't go to your mother for help. Now, why is it that you don't want to go?"_

"_I don't have good grades, I…"_

"_You have all B's and one C!"_

"_That's not good enough! I want to be a wrestler, just like you! I don't want to keep going to school! I hate school! I want to travel, and be in the WWE!" More silence._

"_Alex, just because that is what we do doesn't mean you have to do it too. In the WWE, you get hurt. Sometimes really bad. Yes, it is staged, but there can be instances where things go wrong, and we don't want you to be doing those things…" Amy said._

"_Mom, I respect that, but I am not listening to what either one of you say! I AM going to be in the WWE, and I am NOT going to college."_

"_If you aren't going to listen to us, then fine. Don't. But as long as you are living under this roof, you go by our rules. You don't like them, then get the hell out." Matt said sternly. A gasp came from the stairs, and the Hardy family realized Sammy had heard all of it._

_With tears in her eyes, Alex stood up. "Fine. I'll be out by the weekend." And that was that._

Three days after that spaghetti dinner, Alex was officially out. Haylie Orton, Alex's best friend, was the one who helped Alex through it all. She offered Alex a place to stay, seeing as though they were in the same school district, and Haylie had a big place. She still lived with her parents, but that was only because she was still in her last year of high school.

The Orton's were a little hesitant at first, because they already had 4 kids, (Tyler was born shortly after the sleepover). But the end result was welcoming her with open arms. Alex had to pay rent, of course, so they could use the money for groceries and such, but Alex didn't mind. She visited her mom often, and took her little brother with her everywhere but school, but not for weeks did she see her dad again.

After high school, Randy Orton, Haylie's dad, helped the two girls get signed with the WWE. It took a long time, and the girls trained for 3 years, traveling, training, getting in shape, and working side jobs to save up money. Alex realized within the years that it was way harder than she thought, and seeked her mom for guidance.

If anyone were to help her, Amy was the one. In her book she described the troubles, and obstacles she had to pass before getting signed to the WWE. Haylie and Alex stuck together through it all, and then, everything changed…

"_Hey Haylie! It's me. I am just calling to ask where you are, I tried calling earlier, but you didn't answer. I haven't talked to you since this morning, girl! I am at the apartment now…so…Give me a call when you get this message!" Alex then hung up, with a frown on her face. It wasn't like her to not answer her phone, and it also wasn't like Haylie to not tell Alex where she was going._

_Immediately Alex thought Haylie just didn't have her phone with her, or had it on silent. Time will tell, she thought. _

_The last time Alex called Haylie, it was 1:09 a.m. At this point, Alex knew Haylie too well to believe she was okay. She shuddered at the thought of Haylie getting hurt. We are almost there, she thought. We are almost into the WWE!_

_At 6:55 a.m. Alex got the phone call that changed her life._

_She was trying to sleep, but couldn't. She was too busy worrying about Haylie. Then, the got the phone call._

"_Ms. Hardy?"_

"_Um…yes, who is this?"_

"_I am sorry to call you so late, or early, depends on how you look at it…But anyway, this is Dr. Charles Nixon, and I am calling about your friend, Haylie Orton."_

"_Thank god! What is wrong? Is she okay? Please tell me she isn't hurt!" Alex was close to crying._

"_I think you should come in, but she is okay. I think you should know the details."_

"_Okay…So, how long does it take to get there from Crystal Lakes Apartments?"_

"_About 10 minutes."_

"_Okay, see you then." Once she hung up, without even changing into her clothes, she grabbed her cars keys and her jacket, and headed out the door. She even forgot her shoes._

_The car ride there was dead quiet. It was if someone had just aimed at her car, and pressed mute on a remote control. Other than the raspy sound of her breathing, she heard nothing else. She got to the hospital in 5 minutes._

_Running into the emergency room, and already out of breath, she spotted Stacy, Randy, Kimmie, Carly, and Tyler. They all looked like they were crying except for Randy, who looked like he was going to start pretty soon._

_She immediately ran over, and enveloped Stacy in a hug. The twins followed, and Randy just held Tyler in his lap._

"_What happened?" Alex whispered in Stacy's ear desperately._

"_She was in an accident." Randy said solemnly. The girls stopped hugging and turned to him. He began again._

"_My little Haylie was hit by a drunk driver at a stop light. She was stopped, like a good driver, around 11, and the drunk driver came from the right, turned and hit her passenger side. That knocked her into the car next to her, and she was basically stuck in the middle…It took them 3 hours to get her out, both of her legs are broken, she has one broken arm, a collapsed lung, and they revived her twice. The doctors say she might be paralyzed from the waist down, if she doesn't improve." After those words were spoken, everyone began to cry once again, and this time, Randy joined them._

The day Alex turned 21, was the day Haylie walked for the first time in a year.

When Alex was walking that bright sunny morning in May, she was walking into the MCI Center in Washington D.C., where she was about to sign a WWE contract. She was going to do what her father had forbidden, and it made her feel unusually good. She was supposed to meet both her parents for lunch afterwards, to make up, and it made her feel so excited that she was finally achieving her dream. She nonchalantly made her way inside the arena, and a security guard led her to Vince McMahon's temporary office.

The plane ride over there was so long in her mind. It only took 4 hours, but it seemed like a lifetime. After she got off the plane, the day before her birthday, she called her mom, and Stacy to check in. Stacy told her there was some improvement in Haylie, but not much. Her mom told her she was meeting her for lunch the next day, and that Stacy offered to watch Sam, so he could play with Tyler so he wouldn't worry about Haylie. This meant that her dad was coming too.

At 7:00, on May 25, Stacy woke Alex up by calling her cell. Before Alex could say hello, Stacy screeched, "She walked," over and over again. Alex began to cry, and wanted to speak with Haylie.

"_Allie?" _

"_Leelee! Oh my god!"_

"_I walked, Alex. I actually walked. It was only three steps, but I walked!"_

"_Why today? Why when I couldn't be there?"_

"_It's your birthday Alex. Whether you were gone or not, I think it was a pretty good present!"_

"_Me too, I just wish I was there! What made you walk?"_

"_Well, I asked my mom when you would be back, after all, today is your birthday, and my mom said if everything goes well with Vince McMahon, then in a few days. Then I remembered I never even knew why you left! No one told me, and I never asked. All I knew was that you were going to D.C. and I guess I got so excited I stood up to grab the phone to call you. I didn't even realize I was standing up out of a wheelchair! My mom gasped and that is when I realized I was doing it! I walked two steps, almost fell, but my mom was there._

"_I wish you were here, Alex. So you could have gotten your birthday wish!"_

_Alex was crying, but composed herself enough to reply. "Me too. But if I get a contract, then I will be living my dream. Then, when you can walk again, you will join me, and we'll be doing what we have always wanted to do, together, just like we said we would. We are NOT going to let a drunk driver stand in the way of that. Ever."_

_They said their heartfelt goodbyes, and after hanging up, Alex showered, got dressed, grabbed herself some breakfast in the hotel lobby, and made her way outside, with her gorgeous smile radiating from her gorgeous face._

"Mr. McMahon, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Alex said in a business-like manner.

"Let me guess: Alex Hardy?"

"Yes, sir."

"I didn't even have to look at your resume. I could tell it was you! You definitely are your mother's daughter!" The both chuckled.

"I may be pretty old, but I can tell a pretty face when I see one." Alex blushed.

"I heard this is one of your last years before you hand the company over to your son?"

"Yes, he really wants the 'family business' job. Listen, I have just one more person to go find, so why don't you have a seat in my office, and wait for me to get back. There is another aspiring diva in there…"

Alex nodded, and made her way inside the door, as Vince McMahon stepped out. Sitting in an office chair was none other than Taryn Stratus, looking almost as surprised as Alex did.


	3. The Fight That Ended It All

Unfinished Business – part 3

The Fight That Ended It All

_A/N: This story takes place immediately after chapter 2, so to refresh your memory, Alex just signed up to the WWE, and saw Taryn signing up too. Haylie is recovering from her accident, and Alex is supposed to meet Amy and Matt for lunch soon._

"Well, well, well… Look who we have here… Alexis Christine Hardy. Never thought I would see _you_ again…" Taryn sneered. She had grown about 2 inches since Alex last saw her, which made her look even more like her mom. Obviously, being short ran in the family. She had long blonde hair, with red tips, and white-blonde streaks. She wore a revealing red V-neck, sleeveless, top, with a black mini skirt, and black high heels. She had on a touch of make-up, and a black choker.

"Yeah, well, same goes to you too, whore." Alex glared. She had on simply a baby blue short sleeved aeropostale top, with khaki Capri's, and white tennis shoes. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, and she had no make-up on. She was always told she didn't need make-up to look pretty, and that was definitely true. She had surely inherited her mother's looks.

"Well, I would rather be a whore than a bookworm."

"What are you doing here, Taryn? Trying to sleep with Vince McMahon so you can get a job? Or are you just sleeping with him for the hell of it, because you are so desperate, you can't get anyone else?" Taryn gasped. She was speechless.

"Ladies? Is there a problem?" Vince McMahon questioned when he walked in the door.

"No, sir. We were just introducing ourselves again," Taryn assured.

"You have met before?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, sir. We…knew each other when we were children…" Alex sighed.

"Unfortunately…" Taryn whispered.

"Well, I think all we need to do is sign a few papers, I'll explain a few things to you, and then you can meet the superstars! They should be arriving shortly, because we have to do a practice show before the real one starts."

"Ok, but are we required to have any costume, or gear we need to buy, or do you supply it?" Alex questioned.

"You are signing up to be a real wrestler? I thought you wanted to be a diva?"

"Um…no sir. I am signing up to actually wrestle…"

"So am I…" Taryn announced proudly.

"Oh…Okay, well, I guess I can supply it then…" He smiled. "You both are so much like your mothers…It is like the Lita/Trish feud all over again. This will make a fantastic storyline."

Taryn and Alex glared at each other as they signed the papers.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Mr. McMahon!" Alex yelled. Vince was walking out of the conference room, with Taryn hot on his heels.

"Yes, Alex?" He turned around. The meeting was over, what more could she want?

"Taryn, can you excuse for a second? Thanks." Taryn walked away.

"Mr. McMahon, I need to ask one more favor… Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure." They walked to the conference room again, and closed the door.

"Mr. McMahon, I have something very important to ask you…"

"If you are asking me to sleep with you, I can't. I am married! And besides, Taryn asked me already."

"Ew! NO! I mean, that's not what I am asking. You see, my best friend Haylie, Haylie Orton, wants to be a wrestler too."

"Orton…Is she Randy's daughter?" He asked, sounding amazed.

"Yes, sir. Randy _and_ Stacy's daughter. They have four kids."

"Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton has four kids? This is wonderful, is it just Haylie that is interested?"

"Yes, sir. Haylie is 21 like me, and her younger siblings aren't old enough to be signed. The twins, Kimberly, and Carly, are 15, and Tyler is 8. But my point is, is that Haylie wants to be signed up…"

"Well then why didn't she come herself?"

"She…She was in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver…This was like, a year ago. She was told she would never walk again, but today, she walked her first 2 steps…On my birthday! Everyone has faith that she will walk again, and I promised her I would get her a job here. This has been our dream since we were kids. She doesn't want one man's mistake to drink and drive ruin her dream.

"I understand that you can't sign her to wrestle now, but I still would like you to please consider her situation, and sign her when she is healed. I told her that I wouldn't get in without her, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She said that if her career was ruined by that man, and she could never wrestle again, she wouldn't want me to go down with her."

"Well, Alex, that was a very moving speech, and you're right. I cannot sign her now. I haven't even met her! But, I will, however, consider her situation, and when she is all better, she can meet me in person. As for the time being, I think you should head over to the locker room, and pick out a uniform style, or pick out some clothes. Once you have something, go to the first door on your right as you are heading towards the garage. That is hair and make-up. They will find your size of the outfit, and do your hair and make-up.

"As for me, I am going to write you and Taryn into our script, and get your storyline settled. If you need anything, ask one of the people who work backstage and they will know where I am." They both smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon. I really appreciate this. And I am sure Haylie does too…"

"Anything for my superstars and their children." They smiled once again and departed.

_This is going to be a long night…_Alex thought.

LUNCH

Alex slowly walked towards the Olive Garden, the place she was meeting her parents for lunch. She felt nervous, and afraid. Things had gone somewhat well with Mr. McMahon, and even though she couldn't wait to tell her mom, she was afraid of what her father would say. She was still wearing her outfit from earlier, but she had decided she would let her hair down. Her father always said he loved her hair down, because it made her look like her mother. Not in any perverted way or anything, but in admiration. Growing up, Alex was close to her dad, but ever since that spaghetti dinner, when she made the announcement that she wasn't going to college, did they being to resent each other.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door. Her parents were sitting at a small table close to the door, but over by the window. She spotted them easily, and when Amy and Matt saw her they both got tears in their eyes. They had flown to D.C. a day after Alex, and left 8-year-old Sammy with the Orton's.

As Alex stiffly walked over to their table, Amy stood up, and met her daughter half way. They embraced in a heartfelt hug, and Amy stroked her daughter's hair.

"I missed you so much, Lexi. You have to tell us how it went today!" She pulled away and smiled. The girls sat down, and Alex and Matt just stared at each other. They were so distracted they didn't even notice the waiter ask for their order.

"Alex – You with us?" Amy asked. Alex nodded, and ordered her food. Once the waiter was gone, Matt spoke.

"Um, Allie, I uh… I just wanted to say sorry. I… I am very sorry. I know it's your decision, and I respect that…It's just… I worry about you and your brother. You grew up with parents who were constantly injured from their jobs, and I didn't want that for you. If I could have it my way I wouldn't let you have pain. I just worry about you, you know?"

"I know daddy. I was kinda surprised when you threw me out, but it wasn't all that bad. I loved living with Haylie and I am eternally grateful for all the Orton's have done for me. Let's just forget about it, and hopefully you will forgive me…?" She looked at him hopefully, and Matt, holding back tears, leaned over the table, and hugged his daughter. Amy sighed happily, and with their issues settled, the threesome ate their lunch, with hardly any moment of silence. The first topic of discussion – Alex's new job, Haylie's future job, and the job that unfortunately was shared with Taryn Stratus.

2 MONTHS LATER

"Well folks, looks like The Great American Bash is finally here! And boy do we have a great line-up of matches tonight! My personal favorite so far, is the long awaited No DQ match for the Women's title, currently held by Taryn Stratus. Alex Hardy challenged Taryn not even 2 weeks after being signed! Taryn must be good to have gained the Women's title so quickly!" said one of the announcers.

"I agree, and I must say, Alex must really step up her game if she wants to defeat Taryn, and follow in her mother's footsteps. Lita is sitting in the audience right now, just to cheer her only daughter on. (_The camera is fixed on Amy, and the family.) _And would you look at that! She brought along the whole family!"

Backstage, Alex is stretching, when Taryn casually walked up to her.

"Good luck tonight, Alexis. Break a leg. Or better yet, be like your mother and dislocate your knee!" She snickered, and then walked off. Alex just glared at her, and continued to stretch. Her match was coming up in a few minutes, and she needed to concentrate.

She was so in the zone, she didn't hear Haylie walk up behind her. "Hey." She said.

Alex jumped ten feet out of her skin. "Oh my god, Haylie! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?"

"Alex…I just got signed!" They both squealed.

"Are you serious?" Alex hugged her best friend so tight, Haylie couldn't get air. They laughed.

"Yes. Vince just hired me, and told me to find you." She smiled.

"Your dream is coming true, Leelee. Now, I think this calls for a celebration. Let's go out tonight, just the two of us, unless you want to bring Jake and Brandon…?"

"Well, they have been our loving boyfriends for what…two months now? I'll ask Jake and see what he thinks, and you can ask Brandon. But don't worry about that! You need to focus on your match. Your mom, dad, and Sam are out there cheering for you. I am too, and so is my family. You have gotta beat Taryn. For the both of us…" The girls smiled once again, and after a brief hug, Haylie walked off.

Haylie still looked the same. She had shoulder length, layered blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was really tall, just like her mother, and had her mother's build: Long legs, skinny waist, and tanned skin. She chose not to appear tonight, because she wanted all the focus to be on Alex and her match, so all she wore was a pair of baby pink shorts, and a white tank top.

Alex continued to stretch, and drank about half her water bottle. _Why am I stressing? I have gone against her before, and won 2 out of 3 times. Why am I worried?_ Was all that passed through her mind. Minutes went gone, and Alex got more pumped by the second.

Before she knew it, the match was starting. Taryn's music blared throughout the arena, and she walked out slowly, with a smug look on her face. The crowd booed, and she just rolled her eyes. Once she was in the ring, she glared at the ramp, just waiting for Alex to come out.

"Well, it's now or never…" Alex said softly to herself. Alex's music began to play, and she came out. She nonchalantly walked towards the ring, cursing Taryn out on her way. Once she was in the ring, and the bell was tapped, the match began.

Alex started out with a few slaps, and in return, got a few punches. Taryn kicked her between the legs, as Alex fell down. The fight went on and on with equal amounts of pins. They couldn't make it past two. Taryn's head began to bleed, and Alex's knees were torn open.

Taryn did a high kick to the head, which knocked Alex down. Both of her families were in the audience cheering her on, but for some reason, that wasn't enough. Knowing Alex was down, Taryn got out of the ring and grabbed a chair. She threw it in the ring, picked it up, and raised it high over her head. She slammed in down with such force, she could have knocked an elephant over. A wave of gasps swept over the crowd, and everything went quiet. It was so silent, you could have heard your heart beating.

Taryn smiled, and went for the pin. 1…2…

EPILOGUE COMING SOON


	4. Epilogue

Unfinished Business

EPILOGUE

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing, and taking the time to read my story! I really loved how this turned out. I was inspired by a fight my bestest friend and I got into. I really, really appreciate all the encouragement, and sorry it took so long to update! So… the final chapter is finally here…

_Taryn smiled, and went for the pin. 1…2…_

Alex smiled to herself as Taryn got the pin. The match was finally over. Taryn Reso was the Women's Champion. Taryn beamed as she held up the title, gulping down much needed air. Alex just rolled out of the ring and looked up at her former best friend. She didn't feel guilty for letting Taryn win, and not a tiny bit jealous either. It was written that Alex was supposed to win, but instead she took it into her own hands.

Alex sighedas she made her way to the Women's Locker Room. The night was over, and it was time to go back to the hotel. She would now be touring with the WWE. Alex Hardy was now an official member, and nothing could replace the warmth of joy in her heart.

She grabbed all of her belongings, and walked out of the arena, to her rental car. Right as she opened the driver's side door, she heard fast clicks of high heels coming towards her. She looked up, and a breathless Taryn Reso came striding over.

"Alex – Can we talk for a sec?" She asked. It was completely obvious that she was nervous. She kept playing with her hair, and looking down.

"What do you want, Tare?" Alex sighed. She soon realized what she said, and both heads jerked up at the sound of an all-too-familiar nickname.

"You… You called me Tare…" Wide eyed, Taryn gaped at Alex.

"Uh, yeah… sorry about that…" Awkward silence. Both girls found a great interest in their feet, Taryn with her 3 inch heels, and Alex with her Nike tennis shoes.

"So, um – You needed something?" Alex said.

"OH yeah! I actually had to, um, ask you something…"

"So… are you planning on asking it, or are you just gonna tell me you have to ask me something?"

"I'll ask it… Geez… Uh, out there, tonight…(clears throat) Did you… Did you let me win?" _She's stuttering now…wow, that is so unlike her…_Alex thought.

"Why?"

"Well, because you were supposed to win, and I was supposed to get that title from you 4 weeks from now!"

"Well, yeah, actually. I did. But you got your title, and that is all you wanted right? Why does it matter how you got it?" Taryn seemed to notice the sarcasm and glared at her.

"FYI – It DOES matter. I wanted to actually _beat_ you! I don't like taking the easy way out! You're a wimp, you know that? The only way anyone would let the Women's Championship slip through their fingers to their ARCH ENEMY would be if they were either A: Crazy, or B: STUPID!"

"OK, I don't have to take this. You got what you wanted, so why don't you leave me alone? This is over and done with, FORGET ABOUT IT! In the fan's eyes you're the winner, and I am the loser. Get it through your head… You've won. You've beat me. I gave up. All these years all you wanted to do was beat me… and now you have, so… so just let it go…" Alex had tears in her eyes as she turned around and got into her car. Before she could drive off though, and unsuspected reply came from her former best friend.

"It hasn't always been this way. We were sisters once." Alex could see the hurt in her eyes, but continued to back out, and drive away, leaving a shattered Women's Champion behind.

Later that evening, Alex got an unsuspecting text message.

MEET ME AT CHILI'S TOMORROW NIGHT AT 7:00. I KNOW ITS YOUR FAVORITE. WE NEED TO TALK. DINNER ON ME?

-TARYN

Alex sighed. _I knew this was coming… She wants to be friends again…Am I ready for that?_

With shaky hands, she called the only person in the world that she could trust.

"Lee Lee… its me. I uh, I don't know if you saw my match today, but I let her win. I don't know why I did it… I just, did. Now she wants to talk and I… I don't know what to do. Please call me… She said to meet her at Chili's tomorrow at 7, so please hurry." And with that, Alex hung up.

CHILI'S – 7:00

Alex walked into the restaurant, her heart thudding against her chest. She didn't see Taryn anywhere. Was she being stood up? Was this one big joke?

"Um, excuse me, but can you tell me where a woman with medium length blonde hair, red tips, about 5'5" is sitting? She probably put her name down as Taryn Reso…"

"Sure, she is at the far back, take a left. I am her waitress, are you there meeting her?"

"Yes, I am. And thanks!"

"Sure."

Alex walked down towards the back of the restaurant, took a left, and saw big blue eyes staring back at her. As soon as she sat down, the waitress came.

"What would you like to order?"

"I will have a pepsi with a cheeseburger. Thanks." A soft "no problem" came from the waitress as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So… You said you wanted to meet me?" Taryn nodded.

"I want to be friends again." Taryn always had a strange way of being blunt.

"I… I don't know, Taryn… We have hardly spoken in like, 7 years…"

"Look, we don't have to be as close as we were, well, not all at once at least. Just give me a chance, please? I am sorry. I really am. Everything I've done… all over the stupidest things! I… so many things happened to me over these past 7 years, and I have wanted to tell you so badly, but… but I put up this wall, and forced myself to hate you. At first I thought 'This is only a phase, we will get over it.' But… it never happened."

"I didn't want to hate you either. You just gave me all the reasons to."

"And I said I was sorry! Isn't sorry enough?" she was on the verge of tears now.

"Taryn – you're right, we can be friends again… eventually. I don't want to hate you, but sorry isn't going to help…"

They just stared at each other. That awkward silence filled the air again, and neither one of them said a word until their food came.

"Taryn, why don't we be acquaintances for a while, and when I can trust you again, we will move up. Slowly but surely we might be able to make this work…"

"Yay!" Taryn squealed. "Now that we are _acquaintances, _can we not glare at each other anymore? Yours scares me." This caused Alex to almost spew her drink.

"Sure…and also – you said a lot of things happened to you over these last few years… what were they?"

This made Taryn go silent for a few moments before looking completely serious. She took a deep breath, and began her story.

"Well… you know that Scott guy? From the bus stop?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, when you told my mom, shehad forbiddenme to see him. Well, you know me… the rebel in me insisted on seeing him, so I snuck out, and one night… we uh, did it. No one ever knew until… until I got pregnant."

Alex gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Yeah, well… I took a test, my mom found the box, and she forced me to get an abortion. Of course I didn't want to get rid of it, but when I told Scott… lets just say he didn't want it either. This all happened when I was 14. When I was 15, I got arrested for smoking pot, 16, I got kicked out of school, at 17, when I finally graduated, I decided I wasn't going to college, and moved out. I lived with this boyfriend of mine who I knew was cheating on me. But, I needed a place to stay, so… I let him do it… The night I finally confronted him, he threw me out on the streets, and because I had too much pride, I didn't go home. I lived with Casey, this friend of mine.

"Well anyways, Casey died of cancer when I was 18, so I got her apartment to myself. That was a bad time for me… I partied a lot, had a lot of one night stands. You would think I had learned my lesson, right?" she said with a small chuckle. Alex was wide-eyed, mouth open with horror. But Taryn still continued.

"So, at 18 ½ I realized I wanted to go into the wrestling business. I trained, worked hard, and despite all of my drinking and smoking and drug addictions I had a nice body. One day, when I was 20, I hit rock bottom, and went into a serious depression. I had not talked to my mom in years, and when she called one day to see how I was, I yelled at her. I told her how much like my father was, never caring about me. I told her that I was surprised she waited so long to kick me out, and that I thought she would have done it sooner… and when I heard her crying, I hung up, went out, got drunk, and drove home. But on the way, I hit some lady… I still have nightmares about her… she had long blonde hair, and I can still see her hair spread out all across the windshield… I hit the passenger's side of her car…I don't know what ever happened to her..."

By this point, Alex was hysterical. She was talking to herself, repeating, "No, that's not her, it can't be her, it's someone else…"

"Alex, you okay?" Taryn asked, seeming concerned. Alex just looked at her, and asked so softly Taryn had to lean over to hear, "What street were you on, and what day?" Taryn looked confused, but answered.

"Uh, Longridge Avenue, sometime in late April of last year… why?" Alex paled, and started to cry.

"I know who you hit!" she screamed. Some people turned around to stare at them, but most people didn't hear. "You hit Haylie! You hit my best friend! I was up all night worried sick about her, and you were the one who ruined both of our lives! Some stupid fight with your mom cost Haylie a year of not walking! I hate you! I hate you! I never want to speak to you again!" She was blood red now, screaming with all her might, and soon the manager had to come out to escort her out of the building. Taryn just stared into space, her eyes glazed over with tears. She couldn't move.

When Alex got to the hotel, she cried herself to sleep. She woke up, with three missed calls on her cell phone. The first one was from her mom.

"Lex, it's me. Just calling to say hi. Sammy really misses you, and everyone wants to know when you are going to be home. You said sometime next week you would be home, but when? Call me later. Love ya, girlie."

The next one was from Mr. McMahon. "Hello, Ms. Hardy. I am just calling to inform you about a schedule change. You can have all of next week off. Taryn told me you had family issues to work out, and that you were needed back home. It's good to see you two as friends. I expect you to be in San Francisco, California on Saturday, at 8:00 sharp."

And finally, the last one was from Haylie. "Hey Alex, it's me. I have been doing really great with my walking lately. I can pretty much walk around the room by myself, but I get tired easily. The doctor says another 6-10 months and I will be completely better! Well, not completely, but mostly. Sorry I didn't answer my phone, I was sleeping. And about Taryn… you guys were sisters, and I would hate to see you never get that friendship back. It's not my choice, and I know you already met her, but just give her a chance. I need details, young lady! Call me."

Alex sighed to herself. _I am so sorry Haylie, but that is just not going to happen. Not after everything she has done to you. You have been there for me when no one else was, so now I am going to be there for you._

She picked up the phone, and called Mr. McMahon.

"Hi, Mr. McMahon? Yeah, it's Alex Hardy. I am afraid I have some bad news. I… I am having some personal family problems. Yeah. So, I was wondering is it possible to have a few months off? Because of last night, could you put me on the injured list for knee surgery? Yes, I understand sir. I only need a few months. How much are you willing to give me? 5 months? That's great. Thank you, Mr. McMahon. I promise when I come back I will blow the crowd away. Yes, I know. And thank you again, sir. Good bye." As soon as she hung up, she smiled. Haylie was going to be so surprised when Alex returned home.


End file.
